Small-sized and various types of transistors have been proposed to manufacture a semiconductor device having high integration density and high reliability. In addition, a dielectric layer including various materials has been proposed to achieve characteristics that are required by the semiconductor device having high integration density and high reliability.
However, since a dielectric layer, which is included in small-sized and various types of transistors, may also have a relatively small thickness and/or a narrow width or have a complicated shape, there is a difficulty in obtaining required dielectric characteristics.